plug Pokeopians, Unite! plug
by Arkani
Summary: Forest Fires, Book smooching Hermit, MSN addicted Pokemorph, and a myriad of other characters... Yep. Its all normal here! Rated T, just in case. ON HIATUS.. even though I could probably finish about a hundred more chaps, lol..
1. A General Disclaimer!

DISCLAIMER:

Okay, first off, I dont own Pokemon. Wish I did, but I dont.

Secondly, the Fictional Characters in here are not all mine.

Arkani is Mine.

Gyra, and Arkani's pokemon are mine.

The Hermit, Queensie, and James belong to Porygon181.

Keshi and Kihaz belong to Zilveren, the ever-changing Username.

Various other charries will either be owned by me, or GameFreak.

Also - one last thing - This Takes place in the Country of Pokeopia, my Roleplaying Website. We are a small group, always open for more people. I'm on most of the time (i'm Arkani), and if i'm not, Zilveren or Porygon may be.

Interested? go to pokeopians. thats all I can think of at the moment. If needs be, I'll add another A/N.

Oh! Yay for the Commonwealth Games!

Aussie Aussie Aussie! Oi Oi Oi!


	2. Dept Of Backstory 1

THE UNTITLED (SO FAR) STORY.

Disclaimer: I dont own pokemon. Though i'd sure as hell love to! Also, i only own the Character of Arkani and Namid. The other pokemon and Characters bleong to their respective owners.

Gyra: You'd love to have a pet giraffe, too.

A: Hey! I saw that eye roll! and yes. i want me a giraffe as well.

Gyra: rolls eyes again

A : Anyway. Heres the story. its more than likely just going to end up with me rambling about how much i miss my Fellow Pokeopianites. (at the time of typing, i am net-less. woe is me.) And, especially, i miss my Porygon. nods If it wasnt for my dear Porygon, then Pokeopia would not exist, and neither would this story.

Gyra: Whatever. Anyway, On with the Story!

_ Many Years Ago... _

"Thats it!" a savage voice cried. "I've had it!"

... and that was the last time anyone ever heard from the, now, shunned, framed, and dishonoured Pokemon Professor... The Pokemorph, Arkani.

She had stolen five pokemon from her former lab the day after, and dissapeared into the jungle depths with them, and her First pokemon, Namid, an azure and tan-gold Dragonite. Many expeditions were made into the depths of Og Gub Jungle, but nothing was to be found.

A reward was posted at every Pokemon Center, the reward being 10 Master balls, and any Pinkan Island Pokemon. But she was wanted not for pokenapping, as you might have thought.

A month passed, and no trace of her was found. Strangely, the Search was nat scaled down, but grew, the vast army of Pokeopia, that was the Region Arkani had lived, loved and dissapeared in. Even the Royals became involved, though no-one had the slightest clue why.

Undisturbed by royal order, a strange man observed in silence the forays into the jungle. Occasionally, he clutched a book (that never left his side... and it showed) to his chest tightly, and occasionally, (procuring many a sweatdrop from the soldiers if they happened to see this) he kised the book. like, full on pashed it.

A Year passed. Finally, the search was scaled back, and, many months later, finally called off. The reward still stood, but now asking for any information that may be helpful. many hoaxes were staged, but after a few swift beheadings via the King's Scyther, they stopped.

Another year passed, then another. Before you knew it, fifteen years had passed. The Palacial City was levelled on the dawn of the sixteenth year of Arkani's absence, as was the Og Gub Jungle. The Hermit barely escaped with his book, let alone his Sandslash. Amazingly though, in the annoying way he had, he did survive, as did his Sandslash. Wordlessly, they headed off to some far off place.

_Present Day _

Invisible against the sky, Namid floated, his keen eyesight taking in all that around him. To the north, he saw a megafire, the grouping of about thirty sizeable bushfires, consuming all it touched in the distant Jungle. (Yes, its the Og Gub Jungle) To the south, in front of him, he saw rubble, rubble... and, you guessed it rubble. faint, thin notes of distress and fear sometimes reached him, from people crushed under the wreckage that was once their homes, twitching in agony as the last of the thick liquid they called blood oozed out of them, or attempting to help those under homes, or those mortally wounded.

More offensive to Namids eyes, though, was the slaughter of pokemon. Untold scores of prone figures coated the land in a deep, almost black slick. But he did nothing, to help or hinder. His task was taking him towards the Capital City of Pokeopia, Palacia. As he floated towards it, not in a hurry, gathering information, he encountered more carnage. the closer he got, the thicker the slick on the land was, the higher the body count was. And it was always more butchered Pokemon than humans that he saw. Occasionally, though, he saw strange things, that looked a little like pokemon, but more like twisted heaps of metal. Taking note of it, but not going in for closer inspection, he continued on.

He breached the inner city wall about ten minutes later, and beat his proportianetly small wings, heading straight for the festival square (that was actually round.) He was just in time too.

A woman lay headlesss on the ornate cobblestones, the fresh blood spouting from her neck deep, yet impossibly vibrant, ruby red. A cry of shock and rage had escaped the man near her, as his Scyther was sent careering into him, flung almost casually into him, scythe blades first. Namid winced slightly as the man was turned into three, the Scyther surviving, barely. It looked down at the man, and cried out in sorrow in its raspy, reptillian voice. It then collapsed, being crushed by an Aggron's bine crushing Take Down. The Commander of the Aggron bellowed in victory, lifting their arms and shouting out something namid only caught part of..

" From this day, ... I ... Ruler... Pokeopia! "

Discarding his orders not to interfere with anything, he bellowed in rage, and dove, Using Extremespeed. The ground reached up to him, the people and pokemon not noticing him until it was too late. With another burst of Extremespeed, he arced away from cobbled death, and returned to the sky. But what he had done was enough.

A massive shockwave had rattled every bone in every body, human and pokemon alike, and thrown them all backwards at least ten meters. Well, every body barring one - the Scyther's. The dinosaur bug hung limply over Namids back, as he shot into the artic reachers of the sky, and then to the northeast.

A : So? How'd you like it? Thats just the beiginning, obviously. There will be a trip to the depatment of Back story next chappie, all from Arkani's POV. all reviews welcomed, and rewarded with Lava cookies and a nice jar of Miltank milk, fresh from the north of Olivine City, on Route 39. Flames, however, will be answered with a swift and deadly visit from Gyra and Yena-

Yena: Damn straight, Puny Human.

A : uh.. right. But seriously - you dont want Yena OR Gyra to be on your doorstep - let alone both at once. (i.e. Yena Deadly on land, Deadly at sea, in the air... Deadlier. Gyra Deadliest by sea and land. In the Air Deadly. )

But anyway. Hope to hear from you!


End file.
